Ryan Booth
| home = Hawthorne, California | affil = | occupation = FBI Recruit at Quantico Lance corporal in the Marines (formerly) | species = | gender = Male | haircolor = Blond | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed 3 sisters *Hannah Wyland (ex-wife) | currentallies = Alex Parrish (before S1E16) *Natalie Vasquez *Shelby Wyatt *Simon Asher *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin | romances = Hannah Wyland (ex-wife) *Alex Parrish (ex-girlfriend) *Natalie Vasquez (ex-girlfriend) | currentenemies =Alex Parrish (as of S1E16) | portrayedby = Jake McLaughlin | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = Drive | lastestmention = | nextappearance = }} is an ex-Marine and a NAT at the Academy. He had believed he was working undercover as an FBI recruit, but Liam O'Connor revealed to him that he had been dropped as a special agent, and was, in fact, retraining. In the flash forwards, his occupation is unknown, but he is one of the few that believe Alex Parrish is innocent. Biography RYAN BOOTH is an ex-Marine and he’s not just at Quantico to train. His relationship with Alex is complicated, sexy, dangerous and frustrating. His relationship with the Bureau at Quantico and after the Grand Central bombing is just as complicated. Between his first day at Quantico and the day of the bombing, Ryan goes from a man who follows orders to a man who follows his instincts (and sometimes his heart.) From the second he met Alex, he was embroiled in her life even when he knows it might ruin his career. Though he may appear polite and respectful, Ryan is a soldier who has seen battle, and has watched his fellow soldiers be blown to bits, and that memory haunts him. He has scars that remain unseen by his friends, co-workers and the women in his life. A strong presence at Quantico, Ryan’s calm demeanor is at odds with the power he has within him. He can kill, he has killed and he will very likely have to kill again to help exonerate Alex Parrish. As of Clue, ex Alex Parrish is now an enemy to Ryan. Undercover at Quantico Ryan Booth was tasked by Liam O'Connor to learn more about Alex Parrish and go undercover as a FBI recruit. While on a plane to D.C., Ryan Booth encountered Alex Parrish they begin notice attraction between each other. Later, the two have intese sexual intercourse in a car, before both end up at Quantico for FBI training Alex before she leaves car makes clear to Ryan that this was one off and will not be happening again so enjoy it while it lasted as she does not trust men and he not her type refuse give him her name contact details saying you just something to relieve boredom. During the course of the training, Booth had to pick a file of a trainee and find the missing piece to the file, which was taken out. Booth had picked Alex's and learns her father was killed. Later, Booth is asked by Liam O'Connor to learn more about Alex's father. During a terrorist attack, Booth was shot. Gallery File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg|Shelby pointing a gun at Alex and then Booth arriving Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits